The Best Hugs
by Lyra Anna Ly
Summary: [A part of the Emmaverse Collection - An Ai Football GGO Fanfiction -] Despite everything, Emma had to admit that Kyo gave the best hugs she could ever imagine. Almost pure fluff.


The Best Hugs

Part of the EmmaVerse

Kyo-Emma Fluff

* * *

AN: It's been a very long time since I told you all in _Mrs. What-Now_ that Emma and Kyo were put into an arranged marriage by their parents (in Kyo's case his father). I noticed that I've given them some bonding moments, but haven't given them a lot of time alone since I started showing them.

I've been planning this out for a while, giving them a bit of time in between that story and _The Little Things_ where the two at least try dating for a while. As I've built up the EmmaVerse, I have had a plan that I was following, and have decided upon a time for them to be together. The answer?

Emma and Kyo agreed to try it during the New Year's after _Christmas Party Targeting_, and were together during the whole _Fake Face_ incident. Kyo and Emma will have a focus for a while, but the EmmaVerse is still Emma and Isaac in the end, even if it doesn't seem like it at some points.

There will be an official story to show when they started dating, but I really felt like putting out some fluff to show some good times. Emma isn't purely misfortune, sadness, anger, and pressure from all sides to become the heiress she's been taught. There are some very rewarding times.

Enjoy!

~Sincerely,

-Lyra Anna Ly-

* * *

Despite everything, Emma had to admit that Kyo gave the best hugs she could ever imagine.

She'd told him as much, once, when they were kids. It was the first time he had ever hugged her, and they had been having quite a bit of fun when her mother came to pick her up. He'd puled her in for a tight hug, and a younger Emberlyn had hugged back with just as much warmth, letting the words fall from her mouth without thought.

That was one of the defining traits of a Kyo Akane hug, their _warmth_. She also couldn't help but remember smell of mint lingering on his clothing, or the safety she felt when he hugged her.

His hugs were tight, warm, and above all _safe_.

When they'd met again, years later mind you, they had both changed and grown a lot. With the arranged marriage business though, they had both been to busy trying to figure out how to stop it to worry much about hugging.

He'd still hugged her many times, Kyo becoming fond of physical contact.

Not that Emma minded much, but there were quite a few things that had changed about the feelings that accompanied them, something that ate at her because she couldn't stand it anymore. Kyo's hugs were strong, they always were, but gone was the steadying nature of it that kept her rooted in place from the strength he shared when he hugged. This was something else, a stiff nature that was strong, but in more of the sense of being scarred to let go. As if he was afraid that the moment he let her go she would slip away from him again.

They had, for the moment, decided to stop fighting the marriage in favor of trying out a relationship. It wasn't a hard leap to take, and neither had been worried about going from their friendship to romantically involved, and they proved to be quite the power couple in the process.

Kyo was warmth, fire, and mischief that she could swear she would never get tired of, no matter how much time she spent with the teenager. He'd said the same, she was fire, passion, and life, something that had caused her no little amount of pride and love for her childhood friends.

He'd lost something though, and she couldn't help but feel this the most when the two finally caught a break from their bus lives and preparation. The moment they found themselves free for a bit of, 'them' time, Kyo had eagerly pulled her around the waist to lay next to him on the couch in his living room. He hadn't been planning on expanding his break, but had no plans of going back when he could be spending time with her.

Honestly, she'd missed when Kyo got cuddly, but the two layed there for almost half an hour, his arms securely wrapped around her waist and her own wrapping around his upper chest as she made herself comfortable curled up next to him. She almost missed it, but she didn't. His arms tightened around her, and he curled in a bit, head dipping down as he buried his face in her hair. A shift in position, and a fundamental portion of th essence of a Kyo hug, or cuddle session. It lost the certainty, as if she'd leave at any moment and slip away for good this time.

"Kyo?" She'd asked softly, quietly, allowing her hand to wander up and play with his hair. "What's wrong?"

Kyo tensed, his breath hitching for a fraction of a second, but was quick to relax his muscles and force his breath to remain unchanged. He didn't really respond for a moment, but mumbled a small response. "Define wrong."

Emma hummed, but said, nothing for a moment as she continued to play with his hair.

"I'm sorry." She commented, voice sounding impossibly small in the relative quiet of the room. Kyo sid nothing, but he didn't need to as she felt him shift once more, untangling from her a bit before hovering above her. He left his head near her ear, and she felt the way his warm breath played with the skin of her shoulder, causing goosebumps to make themselves present up and down her arms as her face tinged a light pink.

"For what?" Kyo asked, tilting his head up to watch her eyes. There was no hint there on what she'd done that had caused him to think that she would be leaving any time soon, but it was as if the mere sight of them so close, had caused something to click into place.

"For going away like that." Emma said, the words falling out her mouth without her consent as she thought back to the time when her and Kyo had been out of contact with each other for so long. Neither of them had meant for it to happen, of course, but they'd both built up their own lives that were centered away from each other. Where Kyo had gone to a private school that accepted only males, Emma had gone out to public schools with her cousins, and made her own friends that not all in their class of society would accept. "For going away at all."

For a moment, she feared she'd misspoke, Kyo's head tilted ever so slightly to the side, eyes widening a bit and mouth partially open in shock. "You have no reason to apologise for that."

"I do." Emma reiterated. "I did, but if it's any consolation, I missed you, too."

Again Kyo looked speechless, and she watched the Akane boy try for speech a few times before giving up completely. Now, Kyo and Emma had never been in a hurry to rush the relationship they'd built, they both preferred to let everything happen when it would naturally, as they wanted. As such, neither had really pushed past doing anything other than cuddling when speaking in terms of physical contact.

But Kyo leaned down and kissed her, and Emma found that there was yet another thing that she loved about Kyo.

His hugs were nice and gentle, and warm, but his kisses were full of the same type of fire and passion he said he saw in her.

* * *

**Gonna be honest, I almost fell asleep writing this, may have dozed off there for a moment.**


End file.
